


Yep, Going to Hell

by GlassRoom



Series: Wincest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Forbidden, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn, Puberty, Smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty hits Sam hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yep, Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn, no explanation necessary.

The first time it happened it really was an accident. Sam had been having a good dream and must have rolled over into Dean during the night. Without warning, the dream went from good to downright awesome. He woke suddenly, gasping slightly with pleasure, wondering why the front of his pyjamas were warm and wet.

“Sammy?” came a sleepy question from Dean, waking slightly to look at his little brother. 

“Sorry I-I don't...” Sam's face burned as he looked down at his pelvis pressed against Dean's hip. He pushed himself away slightly. “What-” Sam choked back a cry.

“'S'ok Sammy. You had a wet dream. Go clean up and change your pants.” Dean's voice was tender.

Sam just looked at Dean for a moment, not knowing what to ask.

That's when Dean remembered how they hadn't stayed in one place long enough for Sam to have the sex ed classes in school. And really, Dean had hit puberty a little late for his age, but Sam was early so Dad probably hadn't thought of having 'the talk' yet. “Do you know what a wet dream is?” Dean asked quietly so as not to wake their dad. Sam shook his head, pulling away from Dean and plucking at the front of his pants. Dean took a breath to try to sort out his sleepy thoughts. “You know what puberty is?” Again Sam shook his head. “Ok, you notice any new hair on you?”

Sam had noticed the supreme itch of new hair growing between his legs. He was going to ask dad or Dean about it but didn't know how to bring it up. “Yeah,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean repeated. “Armpits, between your legs, thicker on your legs, chest maybe. Freaking everywhere.” Dean felt Sam sag with relief beside him. “You notice how grown men look different than children?” Sam nodded. “Puberty changes your body so you will look like a man too. And have wet dreams. Your balls are making spunk now. Be careful because you can get a girl pregnant with it. I'll explain that later.” Dean paused to assess his brother. He looked less freaked out, so that was good. “You ever...touch your..” Dean waved to Sam's crotch. 

Sam nodded shyly. He liked touching it. A lot. Every chance he could get. He noticed that Dad and Dean didn't touch themselves so Sam had tried to keep it secret. Under the blankets in the back seat, or at night when he fell asleep, or in the mornings when he was awake first. Realization dawned on Sam, Dean touched himself too. All those times the bed they shared would shake oddly at night. Sam always thought Dean was having a nightmare with his heavy breathing, but no, Dean liked it too.

“Now when you jerk off you'll come like you did in your wet dream.” 

Sam shifted slightly. He could feel it hard again. He desperately wanted to put his hands in his pants but Dean kept looking. So he just pressed his palm on the outside a little. “Ok. Dean...do you...how do....” Sam paused, partly to make sure he wasn't moving too much or breathing too hard.

“How do I what Sammy? You can ask anything, I won't laugh.” Dean was trying very hard not to notice the tiny hip motions of his brother beside him. He already had a hand splayed out on top of his erection so it wouldn't tent in the sheets. The problem was that it was starting to feel really good...and _wrong._ Sam was his _brother._

Sam took a deep breath. “How do I make sure I don't make a mess,” he rushed, squeezing himself slightly.

Dean pressed down on his own problem when he heard a tiny gasp at the end of Sam's sentence. “You will always make a mess when you come. That's the way it is. You can't help the wet dreams, but if you jerk off in the shower or bathroom it's easier to clean up.” Dean bit his lip hard to avoid moaning as his hand started rhythmically pushing down on himself.

The snoring suddenly stopped from the next bed. Sam and Dean both froze until the snoring resumed. 

Sam felt such relief that Dad hadn't woken up that he allowed himself a sigh of pleasure. “So...it's ok to touch it?” he asked in a breathy voice, moving his leg so he could cup his balls. 

Sam's voice almost did Dean in. He lifted the knee closest to Sam so he could get his hand in his pants without Sam noticing. The feeling of his palm on his bare cock made him moan. He cleared his throat to cover the sound, sneaking a look at Sam. Dean felt his cock harden impossibly at the sight. Sam's eyes were closed, his breathing slightly ragged, his arm moving in time with his narrow hips. “Yes,” Dean hoped Sam couldn't hear the gasp in his voice. “It's normal to touch it, and it's normal to feel good.” Dean couldn't help what his hand was doing. Sliding around his balls, cupping them, forcing his shaft through his fist, gathering the precome from the tip, slicking it down as far as he could before sliding his hand back up.

Sam wanted to stop. He did. But his hand had a mind of its own. While Dean was talking Sam got his hand down his pants and was bucking his hips into his palm. The wetness of the dream made his cock slip around on his hand in a way Sam never knew could feel so good. He wanted this feeling to last forever, every nerve singing with pleasure, his cock begging him to move faster and faster. Sam stopped trying to hide it, he couldn't remember why he was trying to be secret, it felt too amazingly good to stop. Suddenly it was the best feeling in the entire world. A gasp punched out of him as he splashed on his palm, body going rigid for a second.

_Oh my god he came,_ was all Dean could think. Barely able to control his voice he told Sam to go to the bathroom and clean up. _Please hurry, go, please go,_ he thought. The second Sam was out of bed and heading to the washroom Dean flailed around on the floor beside the bed, grabbing the first shirt he laid his hand on. The door barely snicked shut when Dean flung the covers off, shoved his pants down, covered himself with his shirt, and jerked furiously. It didn't take long for him to shoot into the shirt, _hard._ He wanted to stroke himself slowly to come down but he knew there was no time. Instead he stroked as much of the orgasm out of himself as he could, cleaned up any splatters with the shirt, and had himself put back together mere seconds before Sam returned to bed.

+

The second time was not an accident. Not at all. Sam was horny. Hornier than he'd ever been in all of his years on the planet. The weather was hot and muggy lately so Dean had been walking around in just jeans or jeans and an undershirt. Sam couldn't help but let his eyes roam around Dean's body, watching his muscles bunching. Today was the kicker. Dean and Dad were doing some basic maintenance to the Impala before they all head home. There was Dean, tanned and sweaty, slightly dirty from engine grease and dust that the wind kept kicking up. Even his short hair looked mussed up, Sam kept pretending it was his long fingers that gripped Dean's short hair, making it look the way it did. It took everything Sam had not to grind his pelvis against every surface he could find. He knew he should go to the bathroom and touch himself...but he didn't want to give up the tingling sensations between his legs. He wanted it to last as long as possible. 

Dean knew that Sam was watching, and he was absolutely certain that there is a reservation in Hell for him as he preened for his little brother. The way he bent over on purpose for Sam, the way he tensed his abs so his baby brother could see how cut he was, the way his arms worked as he tinkered with the car, all of these moments and more were going to pave the way to his special corner table in Hell.

Sam was practically jumping out of his skin when their dad announced he was going to the bar that night. It took forever for Dad to shower and get dressed. While Dad was in the shower Sam let himself go while watching Dean move around the motel room. He cupped himself through his jeans as Dean put his tools away. He bucked into his palm as Dean washed his hands in the kitchenette sink. He squeezed his own bulge when Dean bent over to take off his boots and socks. By the time Dad was done his shower Sam was flushed and restless, hiding his boner with a school book while sitting upright on the bed. Sam heard Dad telling Dean to watch him, make sure he was safe and to not wait up. Dean nodded throughout the speech, peppering 'yes sir' when needed. Sam couldn't rip his eyes away from the bulge in Dean's pants.

Neither of them spoke until they'd counted to sixty after the last sound of the Impala's tires. In the meantime Sam let his hand creep down between his legs, outlining his erection, staring Dean down the whole time.

“Sammy,” Dean croaked. He knew his next words should be _stop, no, we're brothers, don't, wrong_. Instead “come here” fell out of his mouth.

Sam whimpered, unsure if he could walk. All the blood in his body was currently in the iron rod in his pants. “Dean,” he breathed. Unable to stop, he plunged a hand into his jeans, trying to stroke slowly and drag it out. He was lost as soon as he saw Dean unbuttoned his own jeans. Dean standing there all sweaty and dirty with his pants open made Sam slam his hips up and release the orgasm he'd been chasing all day.

Dean was mesmerized by the sight of his brother coming. God, how his eyes shone with lust, his face flushing and lax, his lithe body writhing on the bed with want. He made the prettiest sound when the dark spot appeared on the front of his pants. Knowing Sam could get it up pretty much right away fuelled Dean's walk to the bed. “Sammy,” he managed, pressing his palm on the bulge in his pants. He'd spent the day without underwear, relishing in every drag of the fabric on his cock.

“Oh...Dean,” Sam whined. “Wanna see you come. Wanna see you. Dean. Let me see it. I wanna see.” Sam whimpered, already thrusting into his sticky pants, his hand working furiously trapped in the denim. Sam had spread his legs out and was using his bare heels as anchors to force his hips up. Dean could see the lump of his hand through the jeans moving down, behind his balls, and back up on his shaft. “Please Dean, please,” Sam begged.

Desire overrode Dean's brain. “You wanna see? I saw you looking at me all day,” Dean pushed his pants down slightly, his cock springing up when freed. Sam made sinfully dirty noises at the sight of Dean wrapping his hand around his cock. “You wanna touch it? You wanna make your brother feel good?” Dean watched as Sam arched up on the bed, crying out while staring at Dean's now weeping cock. “You coming little brother? You come in your pants? Dirty dirty baby brother,” Dean chanted, not having any idea where these thoughts were coming from.

Sam was electrified. Fresh come leaking through his fingers he panted loudly. “Dean, you're so big! I can make you feel good...I can, let me try, Dean let me touch it!” Sam was not even aware that he'd started rutting into his hand again. Slippery and sticky at the same time his fingers roamed all over his privates. “Take my pants off Dean, take them off so I don't have to stop,” Sam begged, rolling his hips in Dean's direction.

Dean thrust his own pants down all the way, ripped off his top, and was on the bed in a flash. He grabbed Sam's pants and yanked hard, tearing them from his body while Sam whimpered and writhed beneath him. He took a second to watch his brother's hand moving in the soaked boxers before groaning loudly and whipping them off. Dean barely registered grabbing Sam's shirt and getting it off his skinny chest. Dean paused there, bracing himself on the headboard behind Sam, straddling him without touching him.

As soon as Sam saw they were both naked he looked at Dean's face, watching as Dean's features soften when Sam let his wet pink tongue drag across his lips. He left his mouth hanging open slightly, noticing how his big brother couldn't take his eyes off Sam's parted lips. “You want me to kiss it?” Sam asked softly, stroking come on himself, bucking gently.

Dean just about blew his load at that. “Sammy,” he tried. Dean felt a drop of precome ooze out and drip down, landing on his little brother. Sam took that as an invitation and shimmied himself down on the bed between his big brother's legs. He stopped when his face was inches from Dean's cock. “Sammy,” Dean tried again.

“So big,” Sam moaned just as he placed his pursed lips on the tip of Dean's cock. Dean let out a guttural cry at the sight of his pretty little brother's lips slip-sliding all over the crown of his dick. Sam didn't stop there, he dragged his lips all around Dean's shaft, tasting him, feeling him, fluttering his eyes and moaning the whole time.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled. He was way too close. Out of nowhere he felt his brother's slim fingers slide up and grip his trembling thighs. One hand was still slick with his spunk, that's the hand that dragged up Dean's thigh until it met the base of his throbbing cock. “Sammy!” he screamed. 

Sam could not get enough of the feeling of Dean over top of him like that – straining hard to keep from thrusting too hard. He wanted to keep this feeling, making his tough big brother beg and scream his name. But he also desperately wanted more friction. “Dean...wanna rub myself on you...let me do it, please, let me rub on you, Dean, please,” Sam begged around licks to his brother's cock. Sam pulled away and gave Dean a little push.

Dean immediately flipped himself onto his back. “Sammy, Sam, come here, get on me, Sam now, Sammy,” Dean babbled, rutting his hips into the air. Sam obliged. He bounded up and landed on top of Dean, his come slicked cock pressing down on Dean's spit slicked rod. Sam slid his legs down so he was laying prone on top of his big, sweaty, still dirty brother. 

“Oh Dean, wanna have you touch me all the time,” Sam writhed around on Dean. “Want you to touch me at night, want your big hands on my cock, want you to make me come, thinking of you all day,” Sam dragged his hips down, changing the pace just before Dean burst. “All day, watching you, I wanted to rub on you,” Sam stopped to stutter his hips as Dean thrust up. “You feel...so....good,” Sam breathed.

Dean was losing his mind. His little brother was doing things with his hips he didn't know were possible. Dean reached up and grabbed Sam's ass eliciting a cry that made Dean's balls curl up tight against him. 

“Gonna come again Dean, gonna come on you, can't wait,” Sam grabbed at Dean's shoulders, pushing himself up as he let his orgasm take over. The sight of Sam's cock pulsing drove Dean over the edge. Grinding his brother's slim hips down on himself he finally let himself explode all over them. Rope after rope painted their chests as Dean writhed and moaned his brother's name. Sam suddenly moved his legs to straddle Dean while thrusting his hips forward then back, forcing Dean's cock to slide in between his baby brother's cheeks, the last of his come slicking his crack. “Oh _Deeeaan,”_ Sam groaned, fucking his brother's cock over his sensitive hole.

Dean did not know it was possible for him to stay hard. Breathing heavily he let Sam masturbate on the tip of his cock. No way was he going to gain entry, he'd be way too tight, but goddamn the way Sam swirled his opening on Dean's cock was downright amazing. Looking at his fucked out little brother covered in come rotating his hips made Dean insane with lust. He let out a long, low whine as Sam's puckered hole pushed on his sensitive cock. 

“Touch me Dean, touch me please, make me come Dean,” Sam begged, head lolling side to side while he tried to force his hips down on Dean.

_How is he even still hard,_ Dean marvelled. He watched Sam's face collapse in ecstasy as he closed his fist around Sam's cock. Not believing it was possible, he was sure he felt Sam's hole open just a tiny bit. It took a tremendous force of will not to thrust up into his brother. Grunting with the knowledge that he was a twisted person for doing any of this, he scooped up some come with his free hand. He lifted himself slightly to reach behind Sam where he smeared the come on as much of his cock and Sam's ass as he could before falling back again, grabbing the sheet to stop himself from forcing Sam's hips down. The sliding sensation was making him see stars. Each time Sam rolled his hips it was like he was opening himself up just a tiny bit more. Whenever Dean could remember he stroked his brother's ridiculously hard cock.

“Dean,” Sam whispered, “do you think we can get it in? Can we?” Sam thrust his hips down harder. “I want you in me, want to feel your come drip out of me, can we do it?” Sam was intent on grinding, getting a little more forceful with every rotation of his hips. “Feels so good, Dean you feel so good, so big, _hhhnnngg,_ want you,” Sam moaned.

Dean could feel Sam's cock growing harder in his hand. “Sam, I won't fit, Sam don't wanna hurt you,” Dean panted. God he wanted it though. He desperately wanted to be gripped tight by his brother's ass. It wasn't even a thought in his head ten minutes ago and now it was the single and only thing he wanted out of life. What he couldn't believe was that his brother wanted it too.

“I can feel it already, getting you in, just gotta relax more,” Sam let his eyes fall on Dean's. “Kiss me,” he demanded breathlessly, cheeks flushed, eyes shining, messy hair falling around his face, lips open and wet.

Dean didn't hesitate when Sam bent down for his kiss. It was clumsy and messy and sloppy and inexperienced and the hottest kiss Dean had ever received. Dean's hand worked furiously between them, stroking Sam as best he could. The sounds coming from Sam were nothing short of filthy. Those sinful noises ignited the bonfire inside Dean's pelvis, driving his orgasm to the point of no return. “Coming...Sammy....co-” was all he managed to say against Sam's mouth while he tried not to thrust too hard up into his little brother.

Sam kept chanting, “in me, in me, in me,” while he positioned himself so the tip of Dean was breaching Sam's tight ring before Dean's orgasm began. Dean barely had the presence of mind to stop himself from seriously hurting his young brother as he shot his load. 

_“Oh Deeeaaan,”_ Sammy moaned, his whole crack dripping with come. Dean felt Sam's impossible fourth orgasm pulse through his hand, splashing onto his belly between them.

Dean let Sam ride his cock until he was too sensitive. If Sam kept going this way he was going to get Dean hard again, but Dean knew from experience that it would hurt too much. “Ok, enough, enough, stop,” Dean pleaded breathlessly. 

“Dean?” came a small voice above him. Dean didn't know he had his eyes closed until he opened them to see a worried, dishevelled brother above him.

“'S'ok, just too tender, gotta stop for now.” Dean used the remainder of his strength to pull Sam down on top of him, kissing him slowly when his face was close. “You ok? Did I hurt you?” Dean asked in between kisses.

“No not hurt. So good. Tired.” Sam's mouth was getting lazy on Dean's. He pulled away and snuggled his head into Dean's neck, letting his full weight rest on Dean's body.

“Oh no, not sleeping, we have to shower.” When Sam made no move to get up Dean changed reasoning. “Do you want Dad to see this?”

Sam grunted but moved. Dean led him to the shower where he took the opportunity to slide his hands all over his slim brother. The soapy water coursing down Sam made Dean's cock twitch with interest, but he ignored it. Once they were clean and dry Dean tucked them both into the bed, letting Sam curl up against his side. “We can't do anything in front of Dad,” Dean murmured into Sam's damp hair.

“Mmmmmkay,” Sam agreed. 

“Hey Sammy...” Dean's voice tentative, “where'd you learn to do those things?”

“Porn channel you watched yesterday...pretended to be sleeping while you touched yourself,” Sam mumbled just before his breathing deepened into sleep.

_Yep. Hell. I'm going to Hell,_ was Dean's final thought before letting sleep claim him.


End file.
